fanmadegemmysfandomcom-20200215-history
Groovy Girls
This is a fanmade Manhattan Toy-Gemmy toy line. Each groovy girl dances to a totally groovy song. Character List (available in normal, lifesize or keychain) 1998 Girls (they are also sound responsive-they dance to your voice or music, also available in keychain form) Lexi-Disco Inferno (lifesize available, too) Lucy-Crocodile Rock (lifesize) Lupe-Burning Love Liza-Macarena Pre-2004 Christmas "Carolers" interacts with all generations and wear gowns for the girls and tuxedos for the boys. Their eyes move while they sing Christmas songs. Xmas Lexi-12 Days of Christmas (also lifesize) Xmas Lupe-Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer Xmas Lucy-Deck the Halls Xmas Liza-Joy to the World (the carol, not to be confused with Sage's song) Halloween L Kids: Monster Mash 1999 Girls and Boys (also sound-responsive) Zoe-In the Mood and Boogie-Woogie Bugle Boy Zane-Proud Mary (groovy boy) Ziggy-Bad to the Bone (groovy boy) Zarah-Whip It Xmas Zoe-Angels We Have Heard on High Xmas Zarah-All I Want For Christmas is My Two Front Teeth Xmas Zane-Run Run Rudolph Xmas Ziggy-Happy Holidays to You Halloween Z Kids: The Midnight Hour Gabi-Grooving on a Sunday Afternoon Gwenn-Manic Monday (not to be confused with Gwen of the Main 6) Michaela-Locomotion Max-I'm A Believer (groovy boy) Halloween G/M Kids: I'm Your Boogieman 2000 Girls and Boys (also available in keychain) Josie-Baby 1 More Time Jayna-We Got the Beat and Hit Me With Your Best Shot (lifesize) Jordan-Gonna Make You Sweat Janisse-Hot Hot Hot Jacinda-Oye Como Va and La Bamba (lifesize) Jada-Grooving on a Sunday Afternoon Jarett-Bad to the Bone (groovy boy) Jackson-Born to be Wild (groovy boy) Baby Shaylee-The Old Woman in a Shoe Baby Shanna-Mary Had a Little Lamb Baby Shantelle-Hey Diddle Diddle Halloween J Kids: Evil Ways Holiday Jackson and Jarett-Chipmunk Christmas Song Holiday Josie-Sleigh Ride Holiday Jada-Silver Bells Holiday Jayna-Angels from the Realms of Glory Holiday Jordan-Santa Claus is Coming to Town (Bruce Springsteen) Holiday Janisse-Mary's Boy Child Holiday Jacinda-We Wish You a Merry Christmas 2001 Girls and Boys (girls are also keychains) Holiday Sidra-Jingle Bells Holiday Sasha-Holly Jolly Christmas (limited edition) Holiday Siri-Santa Baby Holiday Sarita-War is Over Holiday Sean and Samuel-Jingle Bell Rap Holiday Solana-Feliz Navidad Holiday Sesilia-Frosty the Snowman (lifesize) Halloween S Kids: This Is Halloween Sidra Sidestepper-Blinded Me With Science Samuel-Lowrider (groovy boy) Sean-All Star (groovy boy) Siri-Maniac Sasha-Celebration (limited edition) Solana-Living La Vida Loca Stadium Rockin' Sarita-Are You Ready for Some Football? (also available in Rise-Up that doesn't wear the football jersey and eye black and sings "Material Girl") (Everyday) Sarita-Grooving on a Sunday Afternoon Sesilia-Come on Get Happy and Give Up The Funk (lifesize) Shika-Turning Japanese 2002 Girls and Boys (girls are also keychains) Kayla-Knock on Wood Karly-Tragedy Kinzey-Gonna Make You Sweat and We Got the Beat (lifesize, also available in Rise-Up that sings "Bust A Move") Kelsey-Unbelievable Kendra Sidestepper-U Can't Touch This and Gonna Make You Sweat Kami-I'm A Believer and The Monkees theme song All American Vanessa-Born in the USA and Leroy Brown Victoria-Sunglasses at Night Verity-Wannabe Trini-I Like to Move It (lifesize) Talli-Rock and Roll All Night Tomiko Sidestepper-Turning Japanese Kassidy-Everybody Loves Somebody Sometime (limited edition) Kyle-Born to be Wild (groovy boy) Kalvin-Bad to the Bone (groovy boy) Kali and Krista-Zoot Suit Riot (limited edition) Halloween K Kids: Spiders and Snakes Halloween V Girls: I Want Candy Halloween T Girls: Witch Doctor Holiday Karly, Kinzey, Kayla, Kelsey, Kyle, Kalvin and Kendra-6 carols: 1. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus (Kendra) 2. Deck the Halls (Karly and Kalvin) 3. Santa Claus is Coming to Town (Kayla and Kyle) 4. Land of Misfit Toys (Kami) 5. Jingle Bell Rock (Kinzey, also lifesize) 6. Silent Night (Kelsey) Holiday Kassidy (limited edition)-Santa's Lying Underneath the Sleigh Holiday Kali and Krista (limited edition)- Dominick the Donkey 2003 Girls and Boys (girls are also keychains) Daphne-Yellow Submarine Darci-Electric Avenue Danika-Get Physical Cicely-I Like to Move It and You Dropped A Bomb On Me Carissa Sidestepper-Get Down Tonight Celeste-Ramblin' Man Brandon-Born to be Wild (groovy boy) Blake-Riding Dirty (groovy boy) Bindi-Rapper's Delight and No Scrubs Brenna-Unbelievable Britta-Beat It Halloween B Girls: Superfreak Halloween B Boys: The Hearse Song Halloween D Girls: Purple People Eater Halloween C Girls: Addams Family Theme Song Holiday Daphne, Darci and Danika-3 carols 1. Ding Dong Merrily on High-Darci 2. Baby It's Cold Outside-Daphne 3. Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree-Danika Holiday Blake, Brandon, Bindi, Britta and Brenna-3 carols 1. I Wish It Could Be Christmas Every Day-Blake and Bindi 2. Nuttin' for Christmas-Britta and Brandon 3. Blue Christmas-Brenna Holiday Cicely, Celeste and Carissa-3 carols 1. Up on the Housetop-Celeste 2. I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas-Cicely 3. Here Comes Santa Claus-Carissa Reva and Rochelle Duet-Unforgettable 5th Anniversary Zoe and Zarah Partying-Their eyes light up as they play Asereje, the Macarena, Cupid Shuffle, Jump Around, Celebration, Mambo Number Five, and Get Ready For This. 2004 Girls Christmas Noella-She sings her own version of "Jingle Bells" called "Groovy Bells." Lyrics: Oh, groovy bells, groovy bells, groovy all the way, I love to decorate my Mod Pod for Christmas Day, hey! (A "Mod Pod" is a Groovy Girl's bedroom.) Groovy bells, groovy bells, groovy all the way, I dress like Santa 'cause it is a fashion trend these days! Angelique-These Boots are Made For Walking Ayanna Sidestepper-Lowrider and Riding Dirty Ailene-I Will Follow Him (also available in a Rise-Up that sings "JazzMan" and "Mack the Knife") Hope-Sunglasses at Night Helena-Hot Hot Hot Hadlee-We Are the Champions Harper-We Will Rock You Halloween Willow Witch-Witch Doctor THE MAIN 6: Gwen-Get Ready For This, Purple Haze and Rock N Roll All Night (lifesize available too) Reese-Riding Dirty and Rockin' Robin (lifesize available too) Oki-Stand by Me O'Ryan-Maniac Vanessa-Baby 1 More Time Yvette-Jump Around and The Look (lifesize available too) 2005 Girls and Boy (also available in keychains) Easter Petal-Easter Parade Natalya-Love Potion Number 9 Nicole-In The Mood Nanette-Boogie-Woogie Bugle Boy Kassi-California Sun Kenna-Vacation Kylee-Surfin' USA and Surfin' Bird Kieran-Wipeout (groovy boy) Christmas Chrissy-All I Want for Christmas is You Valentine's Day Valana-Cupid Shuffle Halloween Countessa-This Is Halloween 2006 Limited Edition Soccer Sarina-All Star Attitude on Wheels Josh-Nationwide Basketball Becca-Give Me That Ball (from Zoey 101) Surfer Sawyer-Surfin' USA; Surfin' Bird; Wipeout; and California Sun Saddle Up Evie-Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy Birthday Girly Lailie-Celebration and Get This Party Started 2006 Girls and Boy Valentine's Day Vivica-Sugar Pie Honey Bunch Halloween Ember-The Monster Mash Easter Clara-I Can See Clearly Now and Peter Cottontail Christmas Tessa Tannenbaum- Carol of the Bells Christmas Tyanna Tannenbaum- O Christmas Tree Larissa-Like a Virgin Lourdes Sidestepper-Canned Heat Leticia-Come On Get Happy (also available in Rise-Up) Dylan-I Can't Get Enough of You Baby (groovy boy) ALL NEW MAIN 6: Gwen 2- One Way Or Another and Groovy Girls Theme Song (the song that plays when you first visit http://groovygirls.com) Reese 2-Material Girl Oki 2-Stayin' Alive O'Ryan 2- Groovy Girls Theme Song (http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=--KeUOiMDK4) Vanessa 2- Video Killed The Radio Star Yvette 2- Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (Everyday) Savanna-Since U Been Gone (Everyday) Selia-Put Your Records On (Everyday) Shayla-Manic Monday American Cowgirl Ellie Mae-Rawhide and Sweet Home Alabama Hanukkah Singing Girls (these 3 sing songs for Hanukkah. Kinda like the carolers from before 2004, but their eyes don't move. They light up.) Savanna-I Have A Little Dreidel Shayla-First 2 blessings over the menorah Selia-Hanukkah, Oh Hanukkah 2007 Limited Edition 50s Bobby and Suzy Q-Rock Around The Clock and At The Hop (sound and motion-activated or press the jukebox behind them, they stand on a checkered base) Ready To Rock Charisse-We Will Rock You, Rock N Roll All Night, We're Not Gonna Take It, Hit Me With Your Best Shot, and Party Like A Rock Star (sound-activated or press her guitar) Safari Kari-Crocodile Rock, Wild Thing, Jungle Boogie, and Rockin' Robin (sound-activated or press her hand) Midnight Madness Shatrina-Mr. Sandman (sound-activated or press her hand) Gimme a G Aria-Mickey (sound-activated or press her pom-pom, she also says 3 different cheers) 2007 Girls Phoebe-Get Down Tonight and Funkytown Pilar-Limbo Rock and Walking on the Sun Petula Sidestepper-Hot Hot Hot and California Sun Rockin' Guitar Roxanna-We're Not Gonna Take It Roxette-The Look and Listen To Your Heart Ruby Mae-Love Potion Number 9 Rayannah-Karma Chameleon Raelyn-You Spin Me Right Round Pretty in Punk Raina-Sharpdressed Man Taryn-Vacation Trissa-Hit Me With Your Best Shot Trini 2-Macarena Halloween Cinder Sue-Somebody's Watching Me Winter Sylvie Starr-Winter Wonderland (also available in a Rise-Up that sings Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire) The Groovy Girls Band-The Main 6, with Gwen on bass, Reese on tambourine, Oki on drums, O'Ryan on keyboard, Vanessa on guitar and Yvette as a lead singer, play 30 songs. (They look like http://coloringpagesfun.com/wp-content/uploads/Groovy-Girls-Coloring-Pages-28.jpg.) The Songs: 1. Groovy Girls Theme Song 2. The Groovy Girls Rap 3. Since U Been Gone 4. Get This Party Started 5. Vacation 6. Perfect Day 7. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun 8. The Look 9. Mickey 10. We Got The Beat 11. The Sweet Escape 12. Material Girl 13. Video Killed the Radio Star 14. Manic Monday 15. Physical 16. Baby 1 More Time 17. Funkytown 18. Pon de Replay 19. She Works Hard for the Money 20. Locomotion 21. I'm So Excited 22. Crazy In Love 23. Karma Chameleon 24. Unwritten 25. Come On, Get Happy 26. Sunglasses at Night 27. Oops, I Did It Again 28. I Found a Way 29. Complicated 30. Groovy Girls Theme Song Remix 2008 Limited Edition 60's Far-Out Andie- (Sound activated or push her hand.) San Francisco and These Boots are Made For Walking 80's Aerobics and Yoga Analise- (Sound activated or push her hand.) Physical 80's Rollerskating Ayumi- (Similar to rollerskating Raven. Sound activated or push her skate.) Funkytown Breakdancing 90's Aleika- (Sound activated or push her hand.) Baby Got Back Ballet Anya- (Sound activated or push her hand.) Anniversary Waltz Salsa Dancin' Adrianna- (Sound activated or push her hand.) La Bamba 2008 Girls Zadie Sidestepper-Come On Get Happy Zelma-Friends Forever Zanita-Canned Heat Fleur-Canned Heat and Hit Me With Your Best Shot Franci-Friends Forever Fenia-Ice Ice Baby Halloween Charissa Cat-Black Magic Woman Christmas Garnet Glitterbella-Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire Christmas Anastasia Sparkle-The Most Wonderful Time of the Year 2009 Girls and Boy Cadence-Crazy in Love (also available in Rise-Up) Camilla-Hot Stuff Chelsi-The Look Connor-Woo-Hoo (groovy boy) Corbin-Mack the Knife Halloween Candy Corn Carissa-Superfreak Winter Snowflake Sophie-My Favorite Things 2009 Limited Edition 70s Disco Brandice- Disco Inferno, Disco Duck, and Play That Funky Music (sound-activated or push her hand) 90s Hip-Hoppin' Bastian- Jump Around (sound-activated or push his hand) Karate Brylee- Kung Fu Fighting (sound-activated or push her hand) Rodeo Cowgirl Bella Mae- Cotton Eye Joe (sound-activated or push her boot) Snowy Sensation Winter Rose- Skaters' Waltz (sound-activated or push her skate) 2010 Tegan-Material Girl Tessa-She Works Hard For the Money Tamae-Limbo Rock and Good Vibrations Thora-I'm So Excited Tamsen-Give Up The Funk and Shout Irish Steppin' Adelaene-Irish Eyes Bianca Ballerina-Waltz of the Flowers Ballroom Bella-Blue Danube Chef Charlotte-Asereje Holiday Hannah- The Night Before Christmas Christa Christmas- It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas 2011 Inga-Ruby Tuesday and Like A Rolling Stone Isadora-Since U Been Gone Irina Sidestepper-Locomotion and Dreamlover Iku-Perfect Day Inez-Let's Twist Again Izzie-Locomotion Christmas Cali Candy Cane-Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer Nadia-Sneakernight (also available in Rise-Up) Nina-Jump in the Line Nora-This Is Me 2012 Seanna Sidestepper-She Works Hard For the Money Sage-Joy To The World (Jeremiah Was A Bullfrog) Suki-Dreamlover Amelia-Tik Tok Gabrielle-Pon de Replay Katrina-Play That Funky Music Birthday Wishes Betsy (limited edition)-Happy Birthday to You Holiday Wishes Hadley- Let It Snow Christmas Molly Mistletoe- Silver and Gold 2013 Girls and Boy Marissa-My Sharona Maren-Vacation (also available in Rise-Up) Myla-Perfect Day Asher-DJ Got Us Falling In Love and Scream (by Usher) Christmas Dessa- Deck the Halls, Happy Holidays To You, and Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer 15th anniVersary Lupe watching Cool McCool-When sound activated or the button is pushed, the TV screen lights up and Lupe's head turns while Cool McCool sings his silly song, My Pop the Cop from his show (both versions.) It also plays the Cool McCool theme song. 15th anniversary Liza watching Kenan & Kel-Similar to Lupe and the others but the "Kenan & Kel" theme song plays. 15th anniversary Lucy watching Hey Arnold-Similar to Lupe and the others but the "Hey Arnold" theme song plays. 15th anniversary Lexi watching The Brady Bunch-Similar to Lupe and the others but the "Brady Bunch" theme song plays. 2014 Bayani SideStepper-Shake Your Booty Breanna-Walking on the Sun Brooklyn Sidestepper-Everybody Dance Now (aka Gonna Make You Sweat) Bailey-Disco Inferno Valentine Viviana-Stupid Cupid, Dreamlover and I Will Easter Elisa-Where's the Sunshine? (by the 5th Dimension) Christmas Merry Marissa-Wrap those Funky Presents and Santa Claus is Coming to Town Skylar-Funkytown Fuchsia-Ice, Ice Baby Lilia-Treasure (by Bruno Mars) TV Show 10th Anniversary Gwen-She says 10 character phrases and plays bass to "Groovy World" from the show. TV Show 10th Anniversary Reese-She says 10 character phrases and plays tambourine to "You Make Me Smile" from the show. TV Show 10th Anniversary Oki-She says 10 character phrases and plays drums to "Go, Girl" from the show. TV Show 10th Anniversary O'Ryan-She says 10 character phrases and plays keyboard to "Watermelon Sunshine" from the show. TV Show 10th Anniversary Vanessa-She says 10 character phrases and plays guitar to the Groovy Girls Theme Song Remix. TV Show 10th Anniversary Yvette-She says 10 character phrases and sings "Do the Groovy Girl" from the show. Troop Groovy Girls These dolls, partnered up with Girl Scouts, each sing a traditional Girl Scout song as their eyes light up. The hand-wavers are activated by squeezing their wrist. Daisy Dinah-When E're You Make A Promise Kiri- Alice the Camel Ardella- On My Honor Courageous Camara-The More We Get Together Friendly Fionna-Brownie Smile Honest Hala-A Ram Sam Sam Respectful Roxi-Make New Friends Caring Caitlin-Doodley-Doo Strong Sierra-"G" For Generosity Considerate Christa-Edelweiss Fair Faye-Princess Pat Responsible Rilee-Sarasponda Helpful Haylee-Taps (Day Is Done) Caitlin, Hala, Kiri, Fionna and Christa wave their hands while singing. RSVP These dolls were released around the 2008 holiday season to celebrate the 10th anniversary of Groovy Girls. They all dance to songs with a party theme. They're all sound-activated, or you can push their hand. In Libbi and Louie's case, "Party All the Time" is activated by pushing Libbi's hand while "I Feel Good" is activated by pushing Louie (the dog)'s head. Lakinzie-Celebration Lycia-Get This Party Started Libbi and her Dog Louie-Party All the Time and I Feel Good Linae-Start The Party (from Disney's Camp Rock) Latasha-Party Like a Rock Star Amara-Pon de Replay Amelina Sidestepper-Mambo Number Five Alesa-Gettin' Jiggy With It Dela-The Electric Slide Darise Sidestepper-U Can't Touch This Dhara-We Will Rock You Denell-Cha Cha Slide Singing Mermaids These mermaids are all sitting on rocks. Their tails move as their eyes light up and they sing in their elegant voices. Marissa-Sea Cruise (2002) Myra-Beyond the Sea (2004) Melina-Part of Your World (2006) Maya-The Tide is High (2008) Maddie-Sitting on the Dock of the Bay (2009) MacKenna-Living in the Sunlight, Loving in the Moonlight (well-known for being used in the first SBSP episode, 2009) Macy-Summer Wind (2009) Aqualina-Rolling in the Deep (2013) Dreamtastics Francesca Fairy-From A Distance, Somewhere Over the Rainbow and You Light Up My Life play while her wings flap. (2007) Princess Lilliana (2007)-Sweet Dreams from the Strawberry Shortcake Sweet Dreams Movie Princess Lexanne (2006)-I Will by the Beatles Princess Isabella-Do What We Wanna Do (Pop Dreamers, 2011) Starletta-Ray Of Light (2011) Galexia-I've Got the Power (2011) Bride Jennica and Groom Gavin-Bridal Chorus (2005) Bridesmaid Jennibelle-Chapel of Love (2005) Bridesmaid Melinda-Future's So Bright (2005) Binni Ballerina-Waltz of the Flowers and Fur Elise (2006) Princess Seraphina-From a Distance (2005, reissued in 2010 with a new face) Queen Lucinda-Dancing Queen (2005) Knight Keanan-Topsy Turvy from the Hunchback of Notre Dame 1996 movie (2009) Princess Ella-Between The Lines (from the Pop Dreamers CD, 2014) Princess Leilani-Jump in the Line and Better Together (from the Pop Dreamers CD, 2013) Princess Peony-The Gospel Truth Part 1 and I Won't Say I'm In Love (2013) Princess Dahlia-Be a Star (from Pop Dreamers) (2013) Princess Ariana-God Help the Outcasts! (2010) Princess Dazzelina-Love is an Open Door (from Frozen, 2013) Fayla Fairy-Right Here Waiting for You (2011) Candy Kingdom (2007) Princess Bella Bubblegum-If You Can Dream (Pop Dreamers) Princess Lola Lollipop-I Want Candy Princess Cassidy Candy Heart-Love Like This (just Natasha Bedingfield's part) Dari and her Dalmatian-Who Let The Dogs Out Fatina and her Cat-The Sweet Escape PetRageous Tuni Cat-Funkytown Sakina Cat-Get Down Tonight Kalee Cat-What's New, Pussycat Poppi Dog-The Hamster Dance Skamp Chihuhua Dog-Oye Como Va Zsa Zsa Dog-Who Let The Dogs Out Inessa Husky Dog-Give Up the Funk Bria Dog-Let's Twist Again Cha Cha Cheetah-Fuego by the Cheetah Girls Patches Monkey-The Cheetah GIrls' Strut Chalyse Panda-The Party's Just Begun by the Cheetah Girls Signature Collection See: Groovy Girls: Signature Collection Knockoffs Grooving Boy (Dylan)- Warfare Puppetry (Released in 2008.) Grooving Lady (Nicole)- Tarzan and Jane (Released in 2008.) Dance Girl (Zoe)- Abracadabra and Barbie Girl (the real Zoe has the pre-2000 face, while the knock-off's face is the post-2000 face. Released in 2008.) Canada Leaf Girl (Victoria)- Kiss Kiss Kiss and Boom Boom Boom Boom (the knockoff Victoria lacks the maple leaf tattoo on her arm.Released in 2008.) Lovely Angel (Kayla)- My World (Released in 2008.) Dancer Doll ("Inconsiderate" Christa)- Sha la long (the knock-off is not dressed like a Girl Scout and does not wave her hands, hence the "inconsiderate" nickname given to her by fans. Released in 2012.) Nickelodeon Brenna- SpongeBob SquarePants Theme and The Best Day Ever (one of 7 dressed in SBSP-inspired clothes released in 2010.) NickelodeonLourdes- SpongeBob SquarePants Theme and Musical Doodle (one of 7 dressed in SBSP-inspired clothes released in 2010.) Nickelodeon Celeste- SpongeBob SquarePants Theme and F.U.N. Song (one of 7 dressed in SBSP-inspired clothes released in 2010.) Nickelodeon Karly- SpongeBob SquarePants Theme and Texas (one of 7 dressed in SBSP-inspired clothes released in 2010.) Nickelodeon Pilar- SpongeBob SquarePants Theme and Doing the Sponge (one of 7 dressed in SBSP-inspired clothes released in 2010.) Nickelodeon Sidra- SpongeBob SquarePants Theme and Hey All You People (one of 7 dressed in SBSP-inspired clothes released in 2010.) Nickelodeon Taryn- SpongeBob SquarePants Theme and Twinkle, Twinkle Patrick Star (One of 7 dressed in SBSP-inspired clothes release in 2010.) Nickelodeon Samuel- SpongeBob SquarePants Theme and Loop Dee Loop (One of 3 SBSP knockoff boys released in 2012.) Nickelodeon Brandon- SpongeBob SquarePants Theme and Underwater Sun (One of 3 SBSP knockoff boys released in 2012.) Nickelodeon Kalvin- SpongeBob SquarePants Theme and Ripped Pants (One of 3 SBSP knockoff boys released in 2012.) DanDee Kate (looks like Ayanna)- Who Let The Dogs Out (lights up purple and orange, released in 2013) DanDee Amy (looks like Tomiko)- Call Me Maybe (lights up pink and green, released in 2013) Chantilly Lane Diva Diana (looks like Kelsey)-Girls Just Wanna Have Fun Chantilly Lane Diva Debbie (looks like Kami)-L-O-V-E Chantilly Lane Diva Daisy (looks like Kendra)-I Will Birthday Angel (Laile)- Happy Birthday (same recording, motion, and cake as Lovely Chef. She has the pre-2000 smiley face. Released in 2007.) Funny Doll (Solana)-Best Friend (2012) Cartoon Girl (Darci)-Hello, How Are You? (2010) Cartoon Girl (Leticia)- La La La Love of my Life (2010) Groove Woman (Yvette)-Around the World (Looks like a mix between the original Yvette and the 2006 model of her. Released in 2009.) Groove Woman (Gwen)-Flower Universe (Looks like 2006 Gwen with the original Gwen's shirt. Released in 2009.) Groove Woman (Reese)-Olele Olala (Looks like a mix between the original Reese and the 2006 model of her. Released in 2009.) Megan-Baby (Named "Megan" because she looks like a mix between Maren and Tegan. Released in 2014.) Bump & Go Wheelin' In Style Knockoff-Driven by a knockoff version of Nora, it plays "The Alphabet Song" (same recording as the knockoff Dancing Hamster called "Varied Attainment Mice") Trivia Natalya, Nicole, and Nanette are very common. The L and Z girls with smiley faces are Walmart exclusive and cost $10. The RSVP L, A and D girls were Target exclusive. They retailed for $20 each when they were available. The V world girls are Walmart exclusive. They sell for $10 each. The S, K, and J kids from 2000-2002 along with the Halloween, Easter and Christmas girls are available at Party City for $15 each. The B, C and D girls from 2003 are Toys R Us exclusive. They retail for $15 each. The A girls from 2004 are Kohl's exclusive. They retail for $13.50. The 2007 limited edition kids retailed for $15 each. They were exclusive to Toys R Us and Walmart. The 2008 and 2009 limited edition kids retailed for $20 each. Due to their popularity when they were first released, the singing mermaids named "Marissa" and "Myra" are very common at yard sales, garage sales, and on eBay. Skylar, Fuschia and Lilia are CVS exclusive. They sell for $10 each. Everybody else is not exclusive to any retailer. Motions The ones labeled "Sidestepper" sidestep and bop their heads like the Frog and Dog Sidesteppers to their songs, except for Lourdes. She sidesteps like the Birthday Bear Sidestepper. The ones labeled "Also available in Rise Up" are also available in a larger 22" size that shift from side-to-side, gyrate, and rise up on their tip-toes while moving their mouths. The girls produced from 1998-2000 dance as they move their heads and mouths to their songs. The boys from that same time period bob up and down as they move their heads and mouths to their songs. The S and K kids from 2001-2002 have different moves. Sesilia, Shika, Karly, Kinzey, and Kayla move their bodies side-to-side and up and down while Sarita, Solana, Siri, Kelsey, and Kami sway. Sean, Samuel, Kalvin and Kyle move like the Hip-Hop Standing Frogz. Kassidy gyrates. Kali and Krista twist, tap and run like the dancing go-go boots together. Stadium Rockin' Sarita from 2001 moves like Quarterbear. The V girls from 2002 all play their songs, bop up and down and move side-to-side. The T girls from 2002 rock their bodies from side to side. The B girls from 2003 swing side-to-side as their songs play. The C girls from 2003 gyrate in a figure 8 motion as they play their songs. The D girls from 2003's heads nod and mouths move to the music. The boys from 2003 bob their heads to their songs. Reva and Rochelle from 2003 dance side-to-side. The A girls from 2004 move like the Graduate bear. Each of the Main 6 from 2004 does a different dance move. Gwen moves like the jungle boogie elephant, Reese sways from side to side, Oki swings her hips, O'Ryan gyrates, Vanessa moves like Toga Bear and Yvette bobs her head up and down. The H girls from 2004 sway and their arms move from side to side. Willow and Noella from 2004 turn their heads and move their mouths. The N girls from 2005 move like the You Dropped A Bomb On Me turtle. The K girls from 2005 ride surfboards to their music, as does Kieran. The holiday themed girls from 2005 move their mouths in sync to lyrics while dancing. The L girls and Dylan from 2006 move like the Movin' Monkeys. The S girls from 2006 wiggle to their songs. Each of the Main 6 from 2006 does a different dance move. Gwen's mouth moves as her head turns and she sways from side to side, Reese runs to her song, Oki moves like the Movin' Monkeys, O'Ryan moves like the Grave Ravers, Vanessa twists, taps and runs like the dancing go-go boots, and Yvette swings from side to side. The holiday themed girls from 2006 move like the movin' monkeys The T girls from 2007 swivel from side to side. The P girls from 2007 move like the Lowrider Shyler hamster. The R girls from 2007 move their bodies like Hamsterette. Cinder Sue and Sylvie Starr from 2007 shimmy like the Grave Ravers. The Z girls from 2008 move like Toga Hamster. The F girls from 2008 gyrate in a circle as they play their songs. The holiday girls from 2008 gyrate in a figure-8 motion and move their mouths to the music. The C girls and Connor from 2009 move like the In Da Club Frogz. Sophie and Candy Corn from 2009 move like the Singing Bears. The T girls from 2010 shift from side to side. Category:Groovy Girls